Transportation and logistics systems include planning operations that improve efficiency and accuracy of certain delivery services. For example, when a plurality of objects (e.g., packages) are going to be loaded into a container (e.g. delivery trucks) by a forklift, and the like, a transportation and logistics system may determine which objects are to be transported via which container and how the objects are to be loaded into the containers. Such systems are better able to execute the planning operations by gaining knowledge of one or more dimensions of the objects to be transported. Such dimensioning is complicated when the objects are located on a vehicle, such as a forklift, and the like.